


You're Not The Boss Of Me.

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi asked Gai to spend the morning with him in his office, but there's not much to do when he has a never ending pile of paperwork to deal with.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 52





	You're Not The Boss Of Me.

In the twenty-six years that he has been a shinobi there was never any time where Kakashi had thought to himself ‘yes, i would like to sit in an office and do paperwork all day’. 

Not one, single moment.

He wasn’t judging those who wanted to be Hokage. In fact he’s pretty sure Obito never knew just how much reading was involved when one accepted the position. Even he had been surprised by the tall piles of paperwork he was greeted with on his first day, and he had heard Tsunade-sama complain about the ‘never ending paperwork’ multiple times.

He had made the mistake of thinking she was exaggerating.

“You’re almost there.” Peering up over the top of the report in his hands, he narrowed his eyes. There was a playful tone in Gai’s voice that didn’t sit well with him. It wasn’t the sound of a man excited for a challenge, or someone who had plans for the rest of his day that he wanted to get started on as soon as possible.

No. This was the voice Gai used when he allowed himself to enjoy someone else’s suffering. 

“If you’re going to start teasing me you can leave.” he offered, even though that was the complete opposite of what he wanted to happen. He had invited Gai to spend the morning hanging out in his office because he missed the company. With Tenzo working around the clock to organize their ranks and hand out missions, the only people he saw at work were the council members, Shizune and whoever else he had the misfortune of having a scheduled meeting with.

The only time he saw Gai these days was when he finally got home after a long day of meetings, paperwork, and more human interaction then he had ever wanted in his life. 

“If i leave you’ll just stop doing your paperwork and start reading your book instead. Or you’ll escape the watchful eyes of your Anbu guards and make Tenzo angry when they interrupt his work to ask for help finding you.” Both things that he was actually very likely to do. The second option was particularly fun because it kept his Anbu guards on their toes. Sometimes they needed a reminder to keep an eye on him at all times.

Not that it would help them at all. He had his ways of escaping even if they do have eyes on him. 

“Gai, are you saying you’re only here to keep an eye on me?” Setting the report down he propped his elbows on the desk and laid his head in his hands. “That’s not very nice. I thought you liked to spend time with me.”

“I do like spending my time with you,” Gai assured him. “I prefer to spend time with you doing challenges, getting food or relaxing by the river.’

Just the thought of getting out of his office for some food has him glaring at the small mound of paperwork left on his desk. Seeing Gai laugh and challenge him to some ridiculous over the top competition, or relaxing by the river and napping in Gai’s arms. All of it sounded so much more interesting and enjoyable than the work he was stuck here doing.

“Tell you what,” Rolling himself forward, Gai stopped directly in front of the desk. “If you finish the paperwork in…” he examined the pile and thought for a moment. Kakashi could only guess that he was doing some math in his head to figure out an appropriate time limit to give him. “Let’s say half an hour?”

Half an hour?

He could have it done in twenty minutes if he really wanted to, but half an hour still required a lot of focus. More than he was really willing to put into doing paperwork. Especially since he actually had five hours left to his day so there really was no rush.

“And what do i get, hmm?” There had to be a worthy reward for him to put in that amount of effort. Otherwise he had no real reason to rush himself.

“What, isn’t being able to spend more time with me rewarding enough?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Of course it was. He would do anything to spend more time with Gai every day, but that wasn’t the offer Gai was making and he knew it. If that was the only thing he would get in return, Gai would have just said it up front. “Ok, fine. Well, if you finish all of your paperwork in twenty minutes I’ll buy lunch and dango. If you do it without complaining at all we can go hang by the river for a bit after too.”

That was all very tempting. All his favorite things to do with his turtle. He couldn’t think of anything to add to such a kind offer in return for a little effort.

Except…

“And you’ll let me sleep in tomorrow?” He asked, smiling when Gai groaned. “With added morning cuddles.”

“You know it’s better if you go in earlier, right?” Morning cuddles means late morning training. Gai hates starting his training late, even when he’s supposed to be putting his body under less pressure after nearly dying from opening the eighth gate during the war. “Besides, if you don’t show up on time Tenzo will come looking for you.”

Shaking his head, Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

“I could always tell him I ordered you to let me sleep in,” he offered. “He might complain to me about it, but it would get you out of trouble.”

“Except you seem to have forgotten one thing, smarty pants,” A playful smile pulled at Gai’s lips, and his eyes sparkled in a way that actually terrified Kakashi. “You’re not my boss. You can’t give me orders.”

Lies.

Horrendous, evil, terrible lies.

“I’m not your boss?” throwing a hand over his heart he gasped. This was unheard of. The Hokage, not the boss of a shinobi? Bullshit. “If i’m not your boss who is exactly, hmmm? Who’s keeping you in check?”

“That’s an easy answer,” rolling his wheelchair backwards, Gai turned towards the door and started to make his exit from the room. “Absolutely no one. Which is why I'm going to go bug Tenzo for the next thirty minutes. You better be done when i get back.”

No one? 

Was that the perks of being retired? Having no boss to listen to?

If so, he really couldn’t wait to hand this hat and the damn job off to Naruto as quickly as possible. He hadn’t been free of orders and expectations since he was five years old. 

It would be a nice change. Maybe he would be able to sleep in late and actually relax for once.

“Paperwork, Kakashi!” Gai’s words cut through his thoughts, pulling back to reality and the pile of paperwork still waiting to be finished. “And then freedom!”

No boss.

He laughed to himself.

Even when he was retired he’d still have a boss. After all, they could be eighty and barely able to function and there is no doubt in his mind that Gai will still be dragging him out of bed for morning training.

He’d just have to get all the cuddles he wanted after. 


End file.
